


dew

by spidersrorg



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Canon - Manga, F/M, M/M, Other, Pregnancy, they pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersrorg/pseuds/spidersrorg
Summary: Laying together, their coupling, it wasn’t a mistake.Satan placed their hand on their stomach.Here, this, was Akira with them now?





	dew

Under moonlight, grass glowed a hue of blue.

 

It was a cold but soft bed, damp with dew. Satan’s fingers twisted in the grass, reaching for the earth beneath, as they laid themself on the familiar ground. A cool breeze blew through, rustling the blades, bringing them to brush along Satan’s bare skin, their wings, their face.

 

How long had it been, since they had been here?

 

Satan’s eyes closed, the scent of earth, this place they were trying to protect, filling them. Memories, in just this patch of meadow, an inconsequential thing that had long since been razed in their war but had grown back in how long it had been abandoned. Then found, by their self, and became a place so important.

 

They unthreaded their fingers from the dew-damp grass, settling their hand onto their chest. They curled their fingers, taking a breath, then trailed the hand down their body. Down past their cock, to the slit that lay there. They rested their hand, only thinking.

 

The ache of arousal, thinking of what had happened in this place, that was familiar. A warmth that pounded through their body, a feeling they shared with demons and men alike. The other ache that filled them, that was something painful.

 

They and Akira had laid here, an unspoken armistice. Akira’s body had been tensed with anger, Satan’s loose but full of that ache that was painful but grew pleasant under Akira’s attention. They had felt so warm with him there. But once he was gone, that ache once again hurt them.

 

Laying together, their coupling, it wasn’t a mistake.

 

Satan placed their hand on their stomach.

 

Here, this, was Akira with them now?

 

Would Akira see something to protect?

 

_ You’re crying, Ryo. _

 

Their wings curled over their body as they curled into themself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’ve become soft,” Xenon said, “first when you were a man, and now again.”

 

Satan only lifted a hand, and the devilmen that Xenon was struggling to fight froze, began to crumble. Each became but a pillar of salt, falling, blowing away in the wind. Smote by the divine.

“Remember to whom you speak.”

 

Xenon seemed pleased, not the reaction Satan sought, but a reaction nonetheless.

 

Psycho Jenny watched they and Xenon, her eyes ever-wide, that smile hiding her thoughts. Satan knew she knew. Satan knew her feelings of it, but she would be ever-loyal to her master. That was what was important.

 

Their wings curled over their body, four shielding their middle.

 

Perhaps they were soft, now.

 

They first wanted to protect Akira Fudo. Now, they had more to protect, within themself.

 

Perhaps, that would too protect Akira. Save him. From his own foolishness, going against the demons, when all Satan had wanted was to save him from the world’s change.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Would Akira cease, when he knew? When Satan told him? Would he surrender on the final battlefield?

 

Would Satan have the chance to tell him, before he made a foolish mistake?

 

The lands of the world were demolished, no trace of the humanity that once lived there. The humanity within Akira, the humanity Satan had lived as. The earth once again pure, for the new age after the war had ended.

 

When the war had ended, hopefully, with Akira’s surrender?

 

But that final battlefield came too soon. Satan watched, high above demons and devilmen gnashing tooth and claw. Their hands and wings wrapped around their middle, as if that could shield them. Their eyes sought Akira, tried to follow him, trying to will him safe.

 

He would surrender, wouldn’t he? Surely, once he knew, once Satan told him. He had something to protect.

 

That human idea of family, that was what was important to him. And that...that human idea, after Satan had lived as a mere man…

 

That ache, that painful ache that they had when they thought of Akira, that ache that grew pleasant in his presence. It grew, it became that strange pleasance.

 

Akira was always in the fray, never close enough that Satan could approach. There was a feeling that they could recognize, one that was basal enough that demons knew it and that they knew from their time as a human: fear. Xenon was right, they were soft. Afraid now to enter the battle. What they and Akira had…They had to protect it.

 

To protect was to fight, as well.

 

“AKIRA!”

 

 

* * *

 

“The moon…”

 

Akira lay next to them, on this sea rock, the fight over.

 

“So beautiful, the only thing that hasn’t changed…” Satan sighed, watching the sky with him. Finally, they were with him again. It had been too long. Their fight... it had been for nothing, hadn’t it? Demons gone, devilmen gone, humans gone. Satan’s fight for Akira, that too was over. They were together again.

 

The ocean lapped at their rock, a quiet sound. The sea air was cold, the rock damp. It brought to mind the grass where they had laid together, once, their armistice.

 

“Akira…”

 

Satan turned to face him, now to tell him. But Akira lay with his eyes closed.

 

“Oh...you fell asleep.”

 

They folded over themself, over Akira. His body was warm, still. Tears, those were also warm.

 

“An eternal slumber…”

 

Bells rung in the distance, and the three of them laid together under the moon that the third would never see. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is short but i wanted to share! thank u to @NohrianLyric for a beta.


End file.
